1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a suggestion concerning a system that requests someone to take a picture which cannot be taken by a user himself has been made. For example, according to a system of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-211388, a photography request including return conditions is transmitted from a terminal of a photography requester to a terminal of a camera user who is a request accepter, and the camera user is charged with a point in exchange for a photographed image when the camera user has taken a photograph.